


Time in a Bottle

by Rhiannon19



Series: The Infirmary in the Church [7]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bold of you to assume I know what tags to put, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon19/pseuds/Rhiannon19
Summary: Time marches on...





	Time in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Don't murder me for the time skip please...
> 
> Also, this would have been uploaded last night, but it got deleted so I had to write it again. It was changed up a bit though...

Time, as it does, has gone by.

Sister Eliza has grown from 25 to 35 as she said she would. She still runs the Infirmary, of course, she planed on running it for many years more. She loved her job, she was happy with life. She still has her ghoul, he still came to her every night to keep her company.

He couldn't stand to not be with her, not even for a day. At least once, he would visit her. Before her, he never really got close to humans. He never thought of being with one, but here he is, never wanting to be away from her. He thought day and night about their situation. He went on as to read every book in the library, hoping to find an answer, But none of the books held any record.

Sister Eliza was sitting on her window sill in her room, looking out to the sunset. She watched as the sky went from a light blue to a red.

She's been there for an hour or so now. Nothing happened in the Infirmary today, so she decided to close it up early. If anything happens, they know where to find her.

Eliza sat there a while more. She heard the door open and close. Looking back, she saw him.

He smiled behind his mask, seeing her always made him happy. He walked across the room to her, picking her up and sat on the window sill with her in his lap. His arm went behind her back, and his other layed across her legs as they were upon his. He held her close as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

with a few moments of silence, Special raised his hand, and turned of the radio that the Sister had laying across the room. A song then softly play through the room.

"If I could save time in a bottle,

the first thing that I'd like to do,

is to save every day till eternity passes away

just to spend them with you"

They sat there and listened to the song.

"How was your day?" She asked him, breaking the silence between them.

"Busy" He replied, "I had to do some paper work, then pretty much babysit the Cardinal's Ghouls. Dew wouldn't stop throwing things at Aether, Swiss wouldn't stop flirting every 5 minutes. Copia needs to spend more time taming them then with his rats." He laughed to himself, at one point today, he had to try to keep Aether from tackling the smaller Ghoul. Aether may be the more mature one of the band of Ghouls, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have a temper. He remembered Mountain picking up Swiss from the back of his shirt and kept him on one side of his drum set, further from the Ghoulehs, to keep him from flirting.

Eliza laughed "That certainly sounds like them" She said. Sister Eliza had grown close with the Ghouls. They would even come to the Infirmary to pay a visit to her, or to give Aether some aid whenever Dewdrop would throw something too big.

"how was your day, my love" He asked her, holding her closer.

"boring, nobody cam to the Infirmary today" She told him, leaning into him more.

When they first began their relationship, it wasn't long until the other Ghouls and some Siblings of Sin found out. They wouldn't stop talking about it, they loved the thought of a romance in the church. They most that happens is Siblings just hooking up with other Siblings or Ghouls. There hasn't been a true romance in a century or so.

They sat for a few minutes more, listening to the song on the radio.

"If I had a box for wishes

and dreams that had never come true

the box would be empty, except for the memory of how

they were answered by you"

While listening to the sweet sound of the guitar, Special spoke up ounce again.

"I had a dream last night" He said

"I didn't know you could dream" Said Sister Eliza

He laughed, "You've been apart of this church for how long? 26 years? And you've been with a Ghoul for 10 years, yet you don't know some things still?"

"what? It's not like I spend all day thinking about it!" She laughed with him.

After the laughter died down, He told her.

"It was a child" He said, "ours"

"What" She asked him.

He held her even close as if he couldn't anymore, "We had a child, a daughter, she had your hair and my eyes."

Sister Eliza looked up at him, "Do you think that will happen" She asked him. He looked down at her.

"It's impossible. Ghouls aren't able to have children. We were created a servants, guard dogs, we weren't made to breed. I'm sorry, if you want children the I'm so sorry, but we can't." He told her. She could see the apologetic look in his eyes. He made terms with his inability a long time ago, but he did wonder of her thoughts of it.

"it's alright, I've never thought too much on children. I joined this congregation at a young age and haven't really been in the outside world since then. I never thought I would even find love, let a lone have children. So when I joined and became the Head of the Infirmary, I told myself that I wouldn't do it, that it would interfere with my job. I would lie if I said I never thought of what it would be like though, to hold my own child in my arms."

They stayed silent. What could even be said after a conversation like that. Special lifted his mask slightly, just enough to kiss her on the lips just once. After that, he picked her up, and went to the bed. They were both to tired to anything tonight, so they lust layed in bed, and listened to the radio.

"But there never seems to be enough time

to do the things you want to do, once you find them.

I've looked around enough to know

that you're the one I want to go through time with."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about you guys, but I'm putting a "Ghouls can't have kids" thing in here...
> 
> The song is "Time in a Bottle" by Jim Croce


End file.
